


Screw It, I Love You

by jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets



Series: Destiel Emotional Support Fics for the Best Human Around <3 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, Newly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Sweet Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sweet Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets/pseuds/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets
Summary: This is based of this post I saw the other day, I will tag it later :)But it’s about Cas being newly human and Dean leaving him reminder notes all over the bunker.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Emotional Support Fics for the Best Human Around <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177736
Comments: 20
Kudos: 138





	Screw It, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aloha_cowboy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloha_cowboy7/gifts).



Cas woke up around noon, still tired as hell and still not completely healed, but definitely better then the previous day’s. Being human always took a beating on him, especially right after losing his grace, but he knew eventually he would adjust and be able to hunt with Sam and Dean again. 

The brother’s had left early that morning to take down a vamp nest in a nearby town. He knew they wouldn’t be back till late, and there was the possibility they wouldn’t even come home until tomorrow, so Cas had taken the opportunity to sleep in. But now he decided it was time to get up and not waste the entire day. So he forced his still exhausted body to get out of bed and venture out into the bunker. 

He was just about to open his door when a little yellow piece of paper caught his attention. He took the sticky note off the door and read it aloud, “Cas, you’re human now, so don’t forget to eat. Dean.”

His stomach took that moment to growl furiously, “I guess I am a little hungry. I don’t know how humans maintain their bodies if they are this hungry all the time.”

He tucked the little note into his pajama pants pocket and made his way into the kitchen. As he walked the hall’s of the bunker he noticed more and more how hungry he actually was, but in the same instant hoped that there was something in the kitchen that he was actually able to make. He was certainly no chef, he could barely make eggs without nearly burning the kitchen down, so hopefully Sam had some cereal left in the cupboard or something easy. Otherwise he wasn’t too sure what he was going to eat. 

He made the last turn into the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. On the counter there was a small pile of clothes and another yellow note. He walked over and read the note, “Hey, Cas, don’t forget that humans get cold. I grabbed you a sweater and some socks, stay warm, Dean.”

Cas couldn’t help but smile to himself, Dean was right again. Now that he was out of the warmth of his bed, his arms and toes were getting cold. So he put on the socks and sweater and walked over to the fridge. 

"Another note,“ he smiled and took it off the fridge door, "I sort of figured you’d sleep past breakfast, and I know how much you suck at using the stove, so I made you some lunch. It’s in the fridge. Just some PB&J sandwiches, I know how much you like them and I know it’s simple, but it’s definitely better than scorched eggs and bacon. I also made you some pasta and garlic bread for dinner if I’m not back. Just put it in the microwave for two minutes. Dean.”

Cas tucked that note into his pocket with the others and grabbed one of the wrapped up sandwiches from the fridge then sat down. With the first bite he moaned, he loved PB&J sandwiches so much, and he was so glad that Dean had been so kind as to prepare him food for the day. He would not have been happy with any of the burnt food he would have ended up with had he cooked himself. 

He spent a little bit extra time eating the sandwich, savouring it as much as he could, before he was finally finished and now found himself with nothing to do. He tossed his wrapper in the garbage, stood there for a minute, then sighed and slowly wandered through the bunker. 

He had been in this situation before, him staying behind while the brothers went on a hunt without him, and every time he hated it. He hated being alone in the bunker with nothing to do, and to top it off both Dean and Sam had taken their laptop’s with him to prevent him from attempting to do anything other than relaxing. As he recalled, Dean’s exact words on the matter had been, “No work, no searching for cases, nothing related to hunting, period, while we’re gone. You just sit back, relax, and focus on getting your strength back.” And so now here he was, bored, with nothing to do and no one to talk to. 

He considered for a brief moment calling Dean to see how the hunt was going, but quickly decided against it. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally distract Dean mid hunt and have him end up injured or even possibly worse, especially now considering he couldn’t heal him if something happened. So instead he kept wandering. 

He eventually wandered through the map room, ended up in the library, considered for a moment reading a book but decided he wasn’t in the mood to focus that hard right now, and was about to head back to his room with the thought of going back to bed when he saw another yellow note on the wall. 

He walked over to it and grabbed it from the wall and all this one said was, “Cas,” with an arrow pointing to the right. He followed it, finding yet another note with the same message, and another, and another, until he found himself in front of Dean’s hidden little man cave at the back of the bunker. The note on the door this time said, “Come on in, Cas, and look on the tv.”

"If you say so, Dean,“ and he walked in. There was another note on the tv right where the last note had said it would be, so he read that one, "I knew you would end up wandering around, bored with nothing to do. So I cued up a new Netflix series for you to watch, there’s also beer in the mini fridge, and snacks for you in the cupboard above it. When I get back, maybe we could have a movie night? Haven’t had one in a while. Dean.”

"I would love that, Dean, now you just need to hurry home.“ He added that note to his collection and walked over to the cupboard. Inside there was a bowl with all of Cas’s favourite snacks, he then grabbed a couple beers, and walked over to the couch. He placed the snacks and beer on the table, grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. 

"The Walking Dead,” he read the title and the description of the show, “why are all the shows about monsters? We deal with this everyday and now it’s all over tv. But if Dean likes it, then it must be good.”

He hit play on the first episode and then started digging through the bags of snacks in the bowl, trying to decide which one to open first, when he found another note. “Enjoy the snacks, Cas, but don’t eat them all at once or you won’t wanna eat dinner later, and you have to eat dinner. Humans need more than just candy and sweets all day, so make sure you save some room for that pasta. Also, don’t forget at some point to shower, humans have to shower. Dean.”

Cas stared at the note for a second before he added it to his pocket. He then grabbed the bag of mini Twix bars and tossed one into his mouth. The man on the tv who had been shot in the beginning of the episode, Officer Rick if he remembered correctly, was just waking up from his coma, so he decided he’d watch another episode or two after this then he would shower as Dean had reminded him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Six episode’s, one shower, a bowl of pasta, and three bags of candy later and Cas was starting to feel tired again. He tried to wait up a little bit in hopes that Sam and Dean might come back tonight, but it was nearing midnight now and he assumed that they had decided to find a motel for the night. He would call them in the morning to make sure. 

The episode he was watching was almost over, so he decided to wait for it to finish before he turned the tv off, but his newly human body had other plans. He felt himself slowly tipping to the side, falling, his eyes closing, and he ended up landing his head on the throw pillow. But a little crinkle on the side of his face woke him up enough to sit up and grab the sticky note that was now stuck to his face. 

"Hey, Cas, I knew you would try waiting up for us and falling asleep halfway through your Netflix binge. But since we’re not home yet go to bed, Cas, don’t sleep on the couch all night, alright. See you when I get home, Dean.“

He chuckled lightly, still almost half asleep, but the thoughtfulness of Dean, leaving all those notes for him all day to make sure he was ok on his own, reminding him to eat and drink and rest, Cas couldn’t help but blush. Not to mention he suddenly felt much warmer then he had all day. 

He tucked that note into his pocket as he stretched on the couch, then forced himself to get up and shuffled to his room. 

Even though he had been in there this morning and already found the note on the door, he couldn’t help but find himself looking for one last note from Dean. Maybe there had been one he didn’t see before he went to the kitchen for food, or a hidden note for him to find before he went to bed for the night. But after spending ten minutes searching the room, he was disappointed that he didn’t find any more notes. But he pushed the disappointment aside, shucked everything but his boxers, and crawled into bed. 

Where he was exhausted not too long ago he now found himself tossing and turning. He was wide awake and could not see sleep in his near future whatsoever. And after a few more minutes of restlessly trying to relax enough to sleep, he realized exactly why he was suddenly so unsettled. It was Dean. 

As an angel, Cas didn’t need to sleep, but now that he was human apparently it was necessary. And since he first became human a few days ago, this had been his first time without Dean, his first night going to bed without having spoken to the hunter, or even just as much as passing him by in the bunker. And his smell… it was comforting to Cas, Dean’s scent always calmed him, even as an angel. But here in his own room, in his own bed, he had nothing of Dean to bring him that calm. 

He grunted in frustration as he was still not able to relax, violently tossed the blankets off of him, and stormed towards the door, "As Dean would say, ‘screw this!’”

He threw his bedroom door open and marched down the hallway in nothing but his boxers, then barged his way into Dean’s room. Dean’s scent instantly hit his nose and he could already feel himself relaxing. And without even so much as a second thought he walked over and got into Dean’s bed. 

He pulled the blankets over him and snuggled into the pillow. Dean, it was all Dean, it all smelled like Dean, it was comfort and home. God, he missed Dean. 

He laid there for a while, eyes closed just taking deep breaths, though he had no intention of sleeping there. He couldn’t imagine Dean would be too happy when he came home from the hunt tomorrow morning and found Cas passed out in his bed. But he figured he could stay there for a little bit longer before he went back to his own bed. So he rolled over onto his stomach and stretched out on the bed, his arm finding its way under the pillows, and his fingers hit something. He grabbed it and pulled it out, finding a full sized piece of paper. He was about to put it back, sure that it was something personal to Dean if he had hidden it there, but in the dim glow of Dean’s digital clock on the bedside table, he saw his name at the top. 

He quickly turned on Dean’s lamp and sat up to read the new note, and it would be an understatement to say he was only a little excited about it. “Cas, I wasn’t sure if you’d come in here or not, I was hoping you would. And I know you’ll probably think you have to go back to your own room, but you don’t, you can stay if you want, you don’t have to leave. So just lay back, relax, and go to sleep, okay. I’ll come wake you up in the morning when I get back from the hunt. Good night, Cas, I…”

Cas squinted at the bottom of the paper, Dean had written something but scribbled it out completely. Then it looked like Dean tried again, “I… Cas…” Then more scribbles, and more, until he was at the bottom of the page. 

Cas wanted to know what he had written, what he had wanted to say that he was too scared to. Maybe he could tell if he turned it over…

"There’s more,“ he whispered to himself then read the rest.

"Screw it. I love you, Cas. I hope you see this side of the note before you go to sleep, and I can’t wait to get home so I can tell you that in person. Sweet dreams, Cas.”

He was stunned, speechless, his brain had even turned off. Dean loved him, and now that was going to be all Cas could think about. His heart was fluttering, he was anxious with anticipation, and all he wanted was for Dean to be home already so he could say it back. How was Cas supposed to sleep now?!

But eventually he did sleep, with thoughts of Dean’s confession on his mind and clutching the note close to his chest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man, I don’t know why we couldn’t have just grabbed a room at one of the many motels we passed on the way here,“ Sam complained as they grabbed their bags from the back of the car, "I’m exhausted.”

Well, that was a lie, Sam did know why. He also knew why Dean was practically running through the garage and down the stairs, “Dude, where’s the fire. Slow down.”

"I’m just tired too, wanna head right to bed.“

"You don’t want to stay up for a beer?” He asked, though he knew the answer, he just wanted to see what Dean would say, “Celebrate taking down that nest?”

"Nah, I’m just gunna go to bed, I’m beat, see ya in the morning.“

"Yeah, see ya,” Sam waved him off and watched with a smirk as Dean practically ran through the bunker towards the rooms. He knew Dean wasn’t as tired as he was trying to make it out to be, he had seen Dean running around the morning before, placing notes around the bunker and setting things up for Cas all day. He also knew about the little confession note that Dean had left in his bedroom in hopes that Cas would find. 

He had caught Dean writing it just before they left, and was able to catch a sneak peek over his shoulder without Dean noticing he was there. Sam also knew that Cas had most definitely already found that note, where he knew Dean wasn’t sure if he would. But it was no news to Sam that if Cas was in fact in Dean’s room, it would not have been the first time he caught Cas sneaking in there to grab a sweater or blanket of Dean’s to take to his own room. He was just glad that these two were finally going to get over themselves. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was just standing, frozen, outside his bedroom door. He was nervous, to say the least. There was no guarantee that Cas would be in there, or that he had seen the note he hid. He was just running off of hope that he had been right in thinking that his missing clothes and blankets had been taken by the ex angel, that maybe he had been taking them for a reason, and that his confession would be taken the way he was hoping it would. 

He looked down the hallway towards Cas’s room, but the door was closed. All he could do was hope that his little hunches were right, and that when he opened this door he would find Cas on the other side. 

Slowly, he reached his hand out and turned the handle. He was holding his breath, his whole body felt numb, and when he peeked his head in his heart went into overdrive. Cas was in fact there, asleep in his bed, the blankets resting low on his hips showing off his toned back. 

Dean tried to pull himself together a little bit, to calm down so he didn’t wake Cas. He was still recovering from losing his grace and needed as much rest as he could get. So he quietly slipped inside and closed the door as softly as he could. 

He placed his bag at the bottom of the bed, all the while keeping his eyes on Cas, worried that if he woke him he’d spook and leave in a panic. But thankfully he was still sound asleep. So he removed his shirts and pants and almost in slow motion, he crawled into the other side of the bed beside Cas. 

He didn’t touch him or get too close once he was under the covers with him. Dean was thrilled that everything he had thought and hoped for, was currently laying right across from him in his bed. So he decided to just soak it in for a few minutes, to just lay there and adore Cas, just stare at him for as long as he could before he could feel sleep starting to take over. 

Just before he closed his eyes, he ran the back of his hand over Cas’s slightly stubbled cheek, then he laid back against his pillow. Then suddenly Cas shifted beside him and moved until he was practically right on top of Dean. He tucked his head under Dean’s chin, tangled their legs together, and snuggled as close as he could get. 

Dean just smiled, as happy as he had ever been in that moment, and wrapped his arms around Cas. They laid like that for a minute before Cas moved his hand from where it was rested on Dean’s chest, and a second later, he brought it back up and stuck the entire pile of sticky notes he had collected all day to Dean’s forehead. Dean chuckled, shaking Cas on his chest who also laughed. Then he brought his hand up again and placed the confession note over Dean’s heart where his hand had just been resting. 

Dean grabbed all the notes and placed them on the bedside table, then opened the drawer to reach in and grab the pad of sticky notes and wrote out another one. He laughed as he peeled the note off the pad and moved his hand between them to stick it over Cas’s heart. Cas tucked his chin down to read the note upside down and smiled from ear to ear, “Property of Dean Winchester.”

“At least I hope,” he said, laying his hand over Cas’s where it still rested over his heart.

"I love you too, Dean,“ Cas spoke into Dean’s neck, drawing mindless circles over Dean’s heart. 

Dean moved his hand over to Cas’s chin and lifted his face up to his. "I’m glad you found my note, I wasn’t sure if you’d come in here.”

"I missed you,“ Cas admitted, "the pillows and blankets smell like you.”

"I missed you too, Cas, a lot. I did everything I could so that I could make it back here tonight so we could be together.“ He rubbed his thumb over Cas’s bottom lip, then asked in an almost whisper, "Can I…”

Cas nodded, his nose rubbing against Dean’s as he did, and Dean leaned in closing the gap. He touched his lips to Cas’s and kissed him softly, sucking lightly on his bottom lip. It was slow, and gentle, and perfect, filled with years of love between them and Dean couldn’t think of anything better than this. He had never been happier. 

When they finally pulled apart, Dean pulled Cas against his chest again, tucking him perfectly against his body as he was before, running his fingers up and down his back. Then he started thinking, as he was staring up at the ceiling, with Cas finally in his arms, and as usual his brain started running wild. He suddenly became nervous and began shifting under Cas. 

Cas felt it, knew Dean well enough by now to know exactly what was going on, so he just rubbed his hand over his bare chest. It might have been easy enough to write it down on paper, but Cas knew Dean would struggle with actually saying it out loud. But eventually, with the soothing motion of Cas’s hand on his chest, he managed to get it out. 

"I… I love you, Cas, I really love you, so much.“

Dean leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Cas’s forehead and he smiled, tucked himself tighter under Dean’s chin, "I love you too, Dean, and I’m glad you came back tonight.”

"Me too,“ he kissed him again, then wiggled to settle back into the bed and closed his eyes, "good night, Cas.”

"Good night, Dean.“

End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it!


End file.
